Omega Connection
by AronOfSteel735
Summary: When Brendan moves to Hoenn from the Johto region, he meets a girl like no other. He also makes some more new friends, like Max and Wally. When he tackles the Hoenn League he... well, read to find out! Inspired by mainly DownsOfFire's Emerald Shades, and some other fics, like Nameless Grunt (GREATLY recommended fics here). Rated M for future chapters and mild language.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**A/N: So, this is my first fan fiction, and occasionally I'll ask what you want and you just leave a review. Anyway, I'm planning on this being a lemon, but just because of that doesn't mean I cuss (Often). Anyway, here's the first chapter of** _ **Omega connection**_ **.**

 **Bold= A/N or yelling** _Italics= thoughts/ emphasis/ digital_ _ **Bold italics= past**_

 **Chapter 1: The girl**

Well, here I am, lying in the back of an old, smelly truck. Well, it could be worse. At least I have my PokéNav. " _But where is it?_ "

 **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!** Well, that's it alright. I follow the noise until I find it stuffed in the bottom of my box. I pressed "Answer".

" _Uh, hello, is this Norman?_ " There was a slightly chubby man on the screen. He had a black beard, so probably not over 50. "Uh, who are you?" I asked.

" _Me? I'm Professor Birch. Say, are you Norman's boy?_ "

"Yeah, I am."

" _Good, so what's your name?_ "

"Brendan," I answered.

" _So you're 18, as I heard?_ " the man asked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you have a kid my age you want to introduce me to?" I asked.

" _How did you know that?_ " he asked, looking surprised.

"It's how I met an old friend back in Johto. So, are they a boy or a g-"

The truck stopped and I fell to the ground, hitting my head against the door and accidentally smashed my PokéNav with my foot. "CRAP!" I yelled, loud enough for Arceus to hear. The door opened, and I was blinded by the light. The Machoke came in, picking up boxes and bringing them into our house.

I got out and went over to my mom. "Mom, I thought you said this place was striving." I said. There were 3 houses and a Pokémon Lab. If my family is 3, Birch's 4 (I'd heard he had a son, but he was younger than me), and that last house 2 (There was an old couple), this place had a population of 9.

"Well, honey, Hoenn _is_ a striving region, but I thought we were going to be in Slateport. But your father, no matter how skilled with Pokémon he is, he still doesn't really know maps." I looked behind her and saw the Machoke carrying my box, and I knew it was mine because it had Johto's first gym badge pinned onto it. Honestly, I just found it on the ground. Anyway, I went and got the box from the Pokémon's hands and carried it up to my room. The reason I took it was because it had my clothes in it, but at the bottom, there was… porn. It had porn of all the female gym leaders. I took my clothes out, hung them up, and then went downstairs.

My mom just walking in as she said, "Brendan, why don't you take these running shoes? Oh, and go meet the neighbors." I gave her my thanks for the shoes then went next door and knocked. Then, a young, blue-ish black haired boy with glasses opened the door. Max.

"Oh, hey Brendan," he said, which sorta creeped me out.

"How do you know my name?!" I asked, startled.

He laughed and said, "My dad told me. Come on in, would you like to meet my sister? She's your age," he said, with a wink that made me laugh. But a girl who's my age? Freaking yes! "She's upstairs. Just don't do anything…" He trailed off. I responded, "What's wrong with your little brain?" along with a noogie.

As I walked upstairs, I saw the girl turn around the corner and we both gasped. She was the hottest girl I've ever seen.

 **Well, there you have it! Reviews are welcome, and FYI, I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **What will Brendan do next time? Will they get some starters? Will something have sparked? Find out next time on Omega connection!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Awkward Talk

**A/N: So, last time, Brendan saw "her" for the first time ever… and was completely blown away. On my profile, I've posted a little poll on what Brendan's starter should be, and all of the sidenotes of italics and bold and everything like "I don't own Pokémon" will apply the rest of the story, so without any further hesitation, I present the second chapter of** _ **Omega Connection**_ **!**

 **Chapter 2: The Awkward Talk**

When I saw her, I felt like my heart exploded. I was at a loss for words. She smiled cutely and giggled. That just about did it, but I kept my cool. "Hi, I'm May Birch. And you are?" She asked.

"Uh…" was all I could say. She giggled again. DARN IT, ARCEUS! OK, let's try this again. "Uh… Um… H-hi… I-I'm B-B-Brendan." GRR! NOW I SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT!

"So," she said, "You must be our new neighbor. Not too bad for a neighbor, if I do say so myself." I blushed slightly, and she giggled and moved close to me. "Well," she started, "call me if you need me." Then, she went to the steps.

"Uh…" I idiotically stated. She stopped, turned back, giggled, winked at me, then went downstairs. I was frozen. I saw a bit of light coming from a floorboard, so I looked closer. It was in the kitchen. I saw May and Max there, so I pressed my ear to the board and listened. "So, how was it?" That was Max. "Well, not too shabby. I made him blush, he made me giggle…" She trailed off and blushed. "So, ya like him?" Max asked. "Well… no… sorta… maybe… OK, a little…" Max gave her the eyebrow. "OK, I do. He _is_ a little cute." SCORE! I pumped my fist. They must have heard, because they looked near me then headed for the steps. " _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ " I thought. Just then, I realized May's door was open. I peeked inside. I saw a Pokéball sitting in the middle of the floor. I wonder… WAIT THEY'RE ALMOST UP THE STEPS! Without thinking I jumped out the window, at the same time accidentally hitting the Pokéball with my foot, opening it up and letting out the Pokémon. Just as I hit the ground, May and Max came in the room. They saw the Pokémon, then the broken window (Yeah, when I do something without thinking it usually breaks something). They looked out and saw me, and, yeah, it hurt. LIKE ****!

 **Well, it's a short one, but I come up with things as I write, so technically I'm planning the story out right now. And the later ones will be longer, mainly because I combine chapters eventually.**

 _ **So, he knows her name, he released a Pokémon, fell out of a 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **story building (Into glass), and he eavesdropped… someone needs some help next time on Omega Connection!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Turn in Technology

**A/N: I noticed I have 40+ views, and, out of all honesty, I NEVER expected to have that many views. Also, I have a plot twist sometime soon, and we can't get to the next chapter until after 3 votes for the poll. And, if any of you were wondering just** _ **WHY**_ **the heck the last word of the previous chapter was starred out, that was when Brendan passed out. Anyway, here's the next chapter of** _ **Omega Connection**_ **!**

 **Chapter 3: A Turn in Technology**

I just jumped out of a second story window. And it HURTS LIKE SHIT! That's all I remember before blacking out.

 **May's POV:**

I can't believe that he was in my room! That little pervert… Then, Max snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "May, we have to help him!" Being the diva that I am, I told him, "No, he stepped on my Pokéball! Why should I?" OK, I guess it was a little harsh. And, Max gave me a, "You aren't my sister," look. "Really, May?"

"OK!" I said. We rushed downstairs. Then, when we were outside, Max asked, "What do we do?!" I replied, "I sorta know CPR, I watched Mom do it to Dad once after he collapsed from running too much. It was…" I trailed off because Max rolled his eyes. I walked over to Brendan, took a deep breath, and checked his pulse. It was a little too slow, so I did the "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" thing on his heart. I took an even deeper breath than before, then our lips met. I blew in his mouth, and he coughed. I immediately pulled back. Well, at least I saved his live… glad I did. Heh, I guess I do sort of like him.

 **Brendan's POV:**

"May? Max?" I said slowly, slowly opening my eyes. May was frowning, and I think it was a worried frown. "Brendan? Are you OK?" May said, and I think there was a tear in her eyes. "Yeah, apart from getting hit with Stun Spore and landing on shards of glass after falling out of a 2 story building," I sarcastically lied, lying mainly about the Stun Spore. "May, did you show him Dad's Breloom?" Max asked.

"No, I think he maybe tripped on the Pokéball on the way out of my room. Yes, I showed him around," She lied. "Yeah, I think I tripped, kicked something, got hit by Stun Spore, then blacked out," I lied too. "BRELOOM! BRELOOM, BRELOOM!" I heard from the window. A rather large mushroom thing jumped out of the window, then looked at me. "BREEE… LOOM!" It said, then used Low Kick on me. I flew across the street, and was on the edge of fainting. "BRELOOM!" The voice I heard on my PokéNav earlier was what said that. "Oh, Brendan, when your PokéNav cut out, I was worried about you and your father, and came back from Rusturf Tunnel as soon as I could. Are you OK?" He asked. "Ugh… I… sorta…" I responded. "Good, here, go get some rest," And he helped me up and walked me home. I watched the rest from upstairs. I saw him scold Breloom, then put him in his Pokéball. Then I fell asleep.

 **May's POV:**

"Thanks, Dad!" I said. I looked at the brand new Pokédex my Dad gave me. "And here, here, take one to give to Brendan for when he wakes up," Dad told me, and I said, "I'd be glad to." Then, he walked off. "Hey, Max, since Dad gave me four Pokédexes, you want one?" I said. "Sure!" Max said. Then, Brendan walked out of his house. "Hey," He said sleepily. Then, Max went inside, saying, "I'm gonna go get some of Dad's old Pokémon from the basement to scan." Then, about two minutes later (Which were spent talking about ourselves) we heard something from the woods. "AAHH! HELP ME! IT'S CHASING ME!"

 **Poor Brendan, am I right? Anyway, any of you who's played ORAS or RSE should know what's going to happen, but the poll needs to be answered with at least five votes, or I might just choose it myself… (WOO BLAZIKEN FOREVER)**

 _ **So, Brendan got attacked a Breloom, May and Max got a Pokédex (And Brendan, soon to be),and a scream has been heard from the forest, What was it? Find out next time on Omega Connection!**_


End file.
